fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tset
Summary Tset is a character from the fifth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. He is an ancient swordsman from an unnamed world, although it is likely the same one as Soryūshi Ryuka, as she recognized his name. While he does wish to become the greatest swordsman to ever live, in more recent times he has adopted a more casual attitude towards this goal, merely progressing at the rate that lifes allows him. This is, however, likely to change with his current predicament in the new and unknown world with highly advanced technology and magic he has found himself in. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, potentially Far Higher with Aiki | High 8-C, Higher with Statistics Amplification and Unlimited Blade Works Name: Tset Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 1,000,000,000,244 Classification: Perfect Swordsman, Wielder of Hakutō Hari | Assassin-Class Servant, Wraith, Blazer, Magus Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Can perfectly wield any weapon as a sword, which he is extremely skilled with the use of), Martial Arts (Possesses martial skill that far exceeds anything a normal human can do multiple times over and is a master of every martial art known to man), Enhanced Senses (Can see fighting spirits and should be able to see ghosts), Body Control (Can perfectly control every movement his body makes down to the smallest detail), Limited Subjective Reality (Can use abstract or imaginary swords to strike with the effects of real ones), Air Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can create bladed shockwaves of air that can cut any object, regardless of it's durability, with even the slightest movement. Benda ignores durability somewhat by targetting the skin rather than the muscles or organs), Afterimage Creation, Pain Manipulation (Via Whip Strike), Illusion Manipulation (Capable of creating extremely vivid and realistic illusions that seem to cause real damage despite not actually touching the target), Technique Mimicry, Information Analysis (Possesses the skill of Hanma Yujiro, who could mimic any martial arts or weapon technique after seeing it once and detect the physical conditions and weaknesses of a person with 100% accuracy, down to the cellular level, by glancing at them. As the Perfect Swordsman, he has been implied to be able to replicate and/or counter the abilities of any wielder), Damage Reduction (Can utilize Shaori/Xiao Lee, which allowed a 148 year old man to tank attacks from Hanma Yujiro), Dimensional Storage, Limited Telepathy (Possesses the powers of Miyamoto Musashi, who could pick up the signals Baki's mind was making even as he was preparing to attack), Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Can utilize footwork superior to one that allowed the user to create afterimages against normally comparable opponents. Becomes drastically faster when his sword touches blood, especially his own), Analytical Prediction, Limited Mind Manipulation, Social Influencing (Extremely charming and charismatic despite his appearence), Pressure Points, Chi Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can utilize and is a master in the use of Aiki, in which the defender blends with the attacker (without clashing), then goes on to dominate the assailant through the strength of their application of internal dynamics or Ki energy to affect techniques and reverse the damage back to the assailant), Aura (Explosive, Fear-Inducing), Fear Manipulation (Other fighters perceive him as a massive, many-armed spirit, indicative as his nature as the combination of the powers of multiple other people), and Metal Manipulation (Can alter the length of his sword at will). Resistance to Precognition. Mind Manipulation (At the potency of a thousand minds), and Empathic Manipulation |-|Second Power Set=All previous, although some were enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Mid over time; Sasaki can regenerate from a serious wound that blasted open his chest and exposed his ribs)), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Perception Manipulation (Can conceal himself with Vitrification and Trackless Step, and his attacks are invisible), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magic and auras and percieve Musashi's use of Zero), Precognition (Possesses an innate sixth sense that allows him to sense and avoid danger), Supernatural Luck, Limited Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to avoid inevitable outcomes), Soul Manipulation (Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Telepathy, Intangibility (In spirit form), Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation (Can directly attack a target's stamina, causing them to faint and fall asleep), Non-Physical Interaction, Willpower Manipulation (Possesses such immense resolve and will that it can cause an entire stadium worth of people to feel scared just from looking at him), Self-Mind Manipulation (Possesses full control over his mind, allowing him to understand and react to things he can't even percieve as well as see into his subconscious to negate techniques like Trackless Step), Negation of Reactive Evolution and Adaptation, Information Analysis/Psychometry, Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry (Can utilize Unlimited Blade Works, which allows him to magically scan objects to determine their structure and properties and copy any weapon he sees down to the structure, composition, skill of creation, history, concept, and "soul", replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original user), Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (His swordplay is so dazzling that up to thousands of opponents are completely awed, unable to move, and heavily weakened by simply seeing or being near it). Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by weapons of the modern era like firearms or bombs if they are not enhanced by a supernatural component or infused with magical energy), Resistance to Power Mimicry, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's), Magic (All magi and Servants possess basic resistance to magic effects), Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Physical Attacks (Blazers have strong resistance to physical attacks that aren't magic-based), Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis (Knowledge of Respect and Harmony makes his attacks "unreadable" and prevents his opponents from ever analyzing or getting used to his attacks) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be capable of harming Luminaris, who was stated to have been able to fall from a kilometer into the air without meaningful injuries. Dug through a reinforced wall of unspecified thickness with nothing but normal attacks. Half as powerful as Magnus Jee-Mori's boosted staff swing), potentially Far Higher with Aiki | Large Building Level, Higher with Statistics Amplification and Unlimited Blade Works Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed | Subsonic Travel Speed, Supersonic Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class Durability: Wall Level (Withstood an attack from Soryūshi Ryuka with minimal injuries) | Large Building Level, Far Higher with Unlimited Blade Works Stamina: Extremely High (Was only mildly uncomfortable after having his side torn open and should be comparable to Miyamoto Musashi, who was unfazed by having his face torn open) | Extremely High (Should be comparable to Koujirou Sasaki, who was practically unfazed by having his chest blown open and could last 20 days without a master despite the lack of a mana supply, and Ikki Kurogane, who could fight his equal despite being poisoned and having already fought for several weeks on end) Range: Extended Melee Range, Far Higher with shockwaves and Sokuchiken (While no explicit range has been given, it is rumored that Sabi Hakuhei could split the moon and the sun in half when using these in tandem) | Extended Melee Range, Far Higher with shockwaves and Sokuchiken Standard Equipment: Abstract Katana, Monohoshi Zao, and his Device Intetsu *'Hakutō Hari:' Like the other Deviant Blades, Hakutō Hari was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Hakutō Hari's focus is "lightness", and consists of a long, curved blade made of an extremely thin, mystical material resembling blue glass. The blade can be swung entirely without resistance, as though the wielder is holding nothing at all, but is so incredibly fickle that making even the slightest accidental movement while it is unsheathed will shatter it. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the combined experience and intelligence of Miyamoto Musashi, an incredibly wise tactician who learned every sword technique there was to learn at the time and even learned how to cut someone without a sword or even moving at all, Sabi Hakuhei, who was believed to be the most skilled warrior in all of Japan's history, killing the previous owner of Hakutō Hari in record time, being more deadly than any other Deviant Blade wielder regardless of the weapon he was using, and was superior in tactical ability to Togame, who herself was the strategic rival of Princess Hitei who was capable of seeing into the future and altering fate, and Hanma Yujiro, who was regarded, without question, to be the single most dangerous animal on earth and the equivalent of a country stronger than the United States who had mastered literally every martial art known to man and possesses mastery over many fields, such as cooking, bio-mechanics, biology, chemistry, arithmetic, zoology, and more. Practically toyed with Soryūshi Ryuka, who possessed 1.500 years of combat experience and had defended the Moon from Junko on several occasions, in their initial encounter, although Ryuka might have underestimated him for whatever reason, and is capable of using Hakutō Hari without any issues) | At least Extraordinary Genius (In addition to his previous intelligence, he now possesses the combined intelligence and skill of Koujirou Sasaki, who's swordsmanship was stated to transcend the realm of the gods, was the perfect counter to Musashi's Nothingness, which itself was a mindset that Musashi, and only Musashi, has ever reached and was described as "an unreachable sky, and was stated to have long since surpassed the bounds of human possibility, and Ikki Kurogane, who, by the age of merely 16, had reached "a level where training cannot get you" and perfected any sword styles that he mimicked within seconds, removing any inefficiencies or unnecessary movements, and calculate trajectory, angle, and current position of thousands of bullets before dodging them without even focusing) Weaknesses: None Notable | Tsubame Gaeshi can only be used effectively on even ground and certain abilities can only be used when Ittou Shura/Rasetsu is also in-use Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possesses the combined powers, skill, and experience of Sabi Hakuhei, Miyamoto Musashi, Koujirou Sasaki, and Ikki Kurogane, as well as Hanma Yujiro's skill, Ginkaku Uneri's Zantou Gari, Unlimited Blade Works, and Chevalier d'Eon's Fleur de Lys. Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Superhuman Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pain Users Category:Air Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Geniuses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Metal Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Weapon Creation Users